


Sunday Best

by Skylark



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Dresses, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko spent her childhood in dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Best

Kyoko spent her childhood in dresses. Gingham and tartan and deep-dyed cotton, knee-length, with ruffles on Sundays for her father’s sermons. Her father would meet her as she jumped down the stairs every morning, a fresh ribbon in her hair, her swirling skirt almost hiding her scraped knees. He’d smile at her when she reached the bottom and place a gentle hand on her head. _What a beautiful young lady you are, Kyoko._

Now, she takes long strides in short shorts and combat boots, speaks with her mouth full, and thickens the accent that her father worked so hard to erase. But when she transforms, she’s still daddy’s little girl.


End file.
